Waterworld
by KirbyRevolution105
Summary: Arthur wanted to go to the beach on a fine summer day but there was a meeting. Now bored out of his mind, he decides to put his magic to good use. Something having to do with swimming and his living room. Hinted USUK and Franada.


Hi guys! It's me again! This idea is one that I found funny so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not rich like the countries! I can't own Hetalia! If I did, USUK would be everywhere!

* * *

Arthur Kirkland sat in his room bored. He sighed as he flipped through the documents he was presenting that day. He flipped through them aimlessly and sighed again. He looked out the window and gazed at the swaying trees to the wind and the partially covered sky.

"I could be at the beach right now. Stupid bloody meeting." he muttered.

He tapped his pen on the table and pouted. Flying Mint Bunny flew around his head in a bored manner.

"Artie, can't you bring the beach here or something?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head.

"The humans would probably notice an entire beach gone." he replied.

Flying Mint Bunny landed on Arthur's head while Arthur started to think of what he should do to pass the time. An idea popped in his head. Arthur's eyes flashed up and he quickly stood up and ran to his spell room. Flying Mint Bunny, still on his head, was curious.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" he asked.

Arthur grinned when he finally reached the spell room. The candles grow eerie, like they always were. Arthur looked through all the books to find one that looked very... weird.

It was purple, with weird vine- like things wrapped around it. Arthur ripped the vine things apart and opened the book. In in was contents in another language. Arthur went through each of the pages until he found the one he was looking for. Flying Mint Bunny tried to peek at the book but Arthur blocked his view.

Arthur quickly walked to the middle of the circle on the floor and began to chant in the same language. He grinned in the middle.

'Time to go swimming.'

* * *

Two hours later, all the nations arrived from various cars at Arthur's big mansion. The mansion was truly enormous. The field where Arthur's mansion was was about four acres in a square, the mansion sitting in the middle. The mansion itself was made of marble, the columns a white marble and the doors a gray slate. The bell on the outside was golden and the roof was simply brick. He had an advantage for being one of the richest countries in the world.

Alfred, obviously the first one there, was waiting for everyone else. Matthew walked up the doorsteps with the ex- Axis and ex-Allies following. Everyone else was just standing behind them, talking or gazing upon the giant house. They all were wearing crisp suits or dresses for the meeting even if they didn't want to.

And since Alfred was the first one there, he was the first one to see a piece of paper on the door.

+-Go to the patio.- Arthur+

"What's that?" Matthew asked, looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Oh, something Artie left. Go to the patio or something." Alfred replied.

The Axis and Allies minus Arthur walked to the patio. The white table looked as clean as usual as did the beach chairs.

...Wait, beach chairs?

Alfred peeked at through the glass doors and he swore to God, that he saw Arthur sitting on a couch...

...In swimming trunks.

Alfred felt a nosebleed coming on and before he knew it, some red trickled out his nose. Kiku walked next to him and had a nosebleed as well.

While Alfred cover his nosebleed with a napkin Kiku gave him, he noticed that Arthur's hair was floating up a bit and the room looked a little blue and wavy. The other Allies and Axis came up behind him and Alfred heard Francis snicker perversely. Feliciano ve'd curiously while Ludwig had a bewildered look on his face. Ivan and Yao raised one of their eyebrows while Matthew had uncharacteristically slapped Francis.

Alfred sorted everything that he saw in his head to see what was going on here. Apparently his intelligence wasn't working with him since it wanted to go to the beach rather than a meeting.

Wait.

The blue wavy looking room, Arthur's hair floating up, Arthur in swimming trunks (which Alfred still could not get over), and the sudden smell of seaweed.

Arthur's room and most likely his entire house was flooded with water.

Alfred gasped in horror as he began sputtering out nonsense.

"Amerika- san?" Kiku asked, "What is the matter?"

Alfred gulped the lump in his throat as he turned to friends or whatever they were.

"Arthur's room is filled with water!"

Alfred has started saying it in a calm tone but once he got to the word 'filled', he panicked. He was currently shaking the living daylights out of Matthew.

"Whoa, calm down, aru!" Yao exclaimed, stopped the American from shaking the Canadian any longer.

Alfred was now holding a Matthew with a little wisp of a soul coming out his partially open mouth. Francis grinned and leaned in to give Matthew a kiss. Matthew did feel a pressure on his lips and immediately woke up. Alfred groaned in disgust and pushed Matthew to Francis.

"So, what do we do?" Alfred asked, back into panic mode.

Ludwig rested his hands on Al's shoulders and told him to calm down. But he was too busy overreacting when he heard a knocking on the glass door.

All of them, including Elizabeta and Mei/ Taiwan who were there for some reason, saw Arthur knocking on the glass door.

Arthur was floating in the room, little bubbles floating out his mouth. His arms crossed after he stopped knocking. His natural scowl was on his face.

Alfred ran to the glass door with a panicked look on his face. Everyone else did too, but after they pried Francis off of Matthew.

A small smile appeared on Arthur's face which then turned into a grin. Arthur looked for the handle to the door and began sliding the door open. All of them became alarmed and pushed the door closed, but Alfred, being the one in the front, noticed that no water was coming out.

"Huh?"

He began sliding open the door and, indeed, there was no water coming out. The water stayed inside and stopped at the door. The water looked like a wall. Arthur swam forward a bit and poked his head out of the water. He sighed with relief, his hair flipping backwards a bit and water droplets scattered everywhere. Alfred admitted it looked arousing. Arthur straightened his wet hair to the sides to look at the others.

While Alfred was in Daydream Land, Matthew poked the water wall. The water rippled when he poked it. Feliciano became fascinated with it and poked it as well. Ivan hit Alfred with his pipe which he was holding since the car trip. Alfred exclaimed and hissed in pain before recovering and touching the water himself.

"What the heck is this, Artie?" Alfred asked, officially losing his panic mode and changing to curious.

Arthur grinned as he decided to float on his back. Alfred and everyone else, which included the other fifty or so nations, gasped. It was a worldwide gasp. Arthur rolled his eyes but he was still smiling.

"I casted a spell. Since we couldn't go to the beach on such a nice day, I decided to fill my house with water from magic." he answered.

Arthur went into the water and began to float standing up again.

"And," he said, making everyone scream in fright that he was talking in the water, "I made it like the atmosphere. Nothing except ourselves get wet and you can breathe in here. You can also do things you could never have dreamed of!"

Arthur demonstrated by doing a few back flips and handstands. Arthur's living room was huge, probably as big as the conference room in Washington D.C, which was enormous. Hey, you can do a lot with the money you have. So, he decided to show off by pushing from one wall, swimming about 50 feet, then stopping at the other wall.

Alfred grinned and ran to the other side of the backyard. Within seconds, Alfred emerged in American flag swimming trunks. He yelled "Wohoo!" as he dove into the water. He landed on one of the tables then swam up to join Arthur. He pulled a thumbs up.

"Water's nice! Come on in!"

And before they knew it, all the nations that wanted to go to the beach had their swimming clothes on under their suits and dresses. They threw off those clothes and ran inside the house.

* * *

After thirty minutes, everyone who wanted to go to a beach was swimming in Arthur's house. They traveled all over the house, from the living room, to the dining room, to the kitchen and to various other places. Who knew Arthur had a personal bowling alley? The Nordics and the Baltics were currently occupying that place.

Sooner or later, they found out that Alfred had given a bowling alley to Arthur, as in making construction workers to make it and various other rooms. They also heard that the personifications of England's counties lived here too, but let's focus on the water filled house right now.

The Axis and Allies occupied the living room while everyone else went off to explore. Feliciano was currently being chased by Ludwig because Feli took Ludwig's suitcase. Feli threw the suitcase overheard, back flipped and landed behind the nation. Feliciano caught the suitcase again and began swimming away. Kiku was awed at this sight and took a picture. Arthur was right, the camera didn't get wet even if Kiku's hands were wet. Then Kiku turned to Francis and Matthew having an intense make out session. He took a couple hundred pictures of that.

Arthur and Alfred were synchronizing in swimming moves, some flips and some dances. Kiku took pictures of that too as well as Ivan and Yao. Yes, they had cameras too because Elizabeta and Mei asked. And after they officially stopped dancing, they gave each other a long and passionate kiss. Kiku made the water have a red tint in it, but Arthur quickly got rid of the red spots and made them blue again.

Some of the nations decided to dry themselves off by sitting on the beach chairs and getting a tan.

So, the nations were there for a meeting. What of it? Did Ludwig remember about the meeting? He did.

But that's another story.

* * *

So, how was it? Should I make a sequel? Should I introduce Iggy's counties too?

Review if you want me to!

Oh, and if you know where this idea is from, I'll give you a cookie!

The countries are truly rich. By data, England/ Britain is the 22nd richest nation and America is the 6th richest nation out of 183 or around there.


End file.
